


Only The Good Die Young

by jensenisafallenangel



Series: Only The Good Die Young [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Religious Castiel, Songfic, Talent Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenisafallenangel/pseuds/jensenisafallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an effort to score a date, Dean sings "Only The Good Die Young" to Castiel at their high school's talent show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only The Good Die Young

“Cas, come on, wait up,” Dean shouted through the crowded hallway. 

How did this small school seem to suddenly have so many people? Every student possible seemed to be crammed in the way of Dean and Cas. His friend was in a hurry out of one of the two classes they shared together but Dean had a quick question for him.

“What, Dean? You’re going to make me late for class again,” Castiel insisted. 

“Go out with me,” Dean stated, eyes focused intently on Cas’s. 

Castiel’s eyes got as wide as they always did when Dean asked him that and Dean still found it adorable. 

“Dean, you know what my answer is going to be,” Castiel sighed.

“I know what you’ll likely say but if I knew for sure, I wouldn’t have asked. So what do you say?”

“No.”

Dean’s cocky grin only faltered for a moment like it always did when Cas rejected him.

“You’re sure?”

“We’re friends, against all odds, and I do like you but I just can’t go out with you.”

“Why not?” Dean pressed gently.

Cas opened his mouth to explain but the bell rang.

“I told you you’d make me late. Go to class, Dean.”

“I think I’ll go outside for a bit,” Dean shrugged, always nonchalant.

“Smoking is a terrible habit, Dean Winchester.”

With that, Cas walked away.

 

Outside, the grass was fresh and bright green, spring in full bloom. It was almost warm enough for Dean to not need his leather jacket but there was no way he would take it off until the heat of summer forced him to.

Dean was on his second cigarette underneath the bleachers, kicking garbage around and thinking about Cas. 

Dean had been trying to convince the super-religious but closeted Castiel Novak to go on a date with him all school year. The handsome but frustrating boy had been stuck with Dean for a few class projects and after a rocky beginning the two actually became something like friends. Now, they ate lunch together in the cafeteria every day, ignoring the whispers of their small town school who had all known each other forever. 

Dean was the smoking hot bad boy who drank, cursed and did terribly in school not to mention the fighting. No teacher in their school wanted Dean Winchester in their classroom because he either hit on them or talked back or both when he even bothered to show up. 

Castiel was the exact opposite. He was the son of a preacher, straight-A student and always played by the rules. The guy wore sweater vests for goodness sake. He was convinced that they didn’t belong together and Dean just figured Castiel was a coward, scared of coming out and of Dean’s reputation. 

It was like Castiel had said, they were friends against all odds. 

 

The next day, Dean again asked Castiel out as he dropped him off after school. The Novak house, three times the size of Dean’s, loomed in front of them.

“I’m not going to sleep with you,” Castiel snapped. “Stop asking.”

“Is that what I asked?” Dean replied, an edge to his voice.

“No, you said…”

“I asked you out. On a date,” Dean stated.

“For you, what’s the difference?” Cas said in a small voice before exiting the car.

Dean didn’t know how to respond since he wasn’t used to that scared side of Cas, the guy was usually tough, brave and confident. And while Cas wasn’t wrong, there was plenty of evidence of past hook-ups Dean had to back that claim up, it hurt that he wouldn’t give him a chance.

 

Another day, another rejection.

“Cas, I promise I will stop asking if you tell me why.”

“Why what?” Cas responded casually, pretending to focus on his lunch.

“Why you won’t go out with me.”

“This lunch period isn’t long enough to begin to…”

“I’m being serious, man.”

“I think this is all an act, okay?” Cas said, dropping his sandwich. “I think this is some grand scheme you cooked up as a personal challenge or maybe a bet. How big of a deal it would be to finally convince me to sleep with you, the Catholic virgin freak and the school bad boy would be the talk of the school.”

“Talk of the school?” Dean repeated incredulously. “Cas, I don’t care about the rest of the school. I just want to take you to dinner.”

“Prove it,” Cas said, standing up. “Prove that I mean more to you than just sex and it wouldn’t be a one-night stand and we’ll go to dinner. I won’t be another tally on your long list of conquests, Dean. I won’t.”

“Fine,” Dean said, crossing his arms.

Cas nodded and left the cafeteria.

 

At home later that night, Dean had a brainstorming session with his younger brother Sam. The kid was a freshman but was already smarter than Dean who was a senior.

“I don’t know, Dean. Cas is a guy. What do guys like?” Sam asked.

“A lot of stuff,” Dean shrugged. “Some of the same crap girls like. It depends on the guy.”

“Okay,” Sam nodded. “So, he wants a big display of affection. Like standing up in front of the school cafeteria wearing a shirt that says ‘I LOVE CAS’?”

Dean laughed.

“Not quite like that but something similar,” Dean said. “In front of the whole school isn’t a bad idea though.”

At the same time, the two of them said, “Talent show.”

 

Dean’s hands were sweating as a he held the microphone. Backstage smelled dusty and it was too dark. Everyone was quiet since the show was going on just a few feet away.

There was no way he was seriously doing this, he must be out of his damn mind. In front of all these people, he was about to…

“Dean, you’re on in two minutes,” the stage manager startled Dean as she reminded him.

After a deep breath, Dean composed himself as best he could. Sure he still wanted to puke but the old saying of, “the show must go on,” ran through his mind. He could do this. He had to. 

He could also run away right now…

Really, it was all Castiel’s fault that Dean was being this stupid. 

Dean had picked out a sappy love song for the school’s annual talent show but then he had gotten pissed. Castiel wasn’t giving Dean the benefit of the doubt because of his reputation and he wasn’t pleased he was being judged so harshly. 

Dean had pulled the very few and flimsy strings he had and just barely convinced the people running the talent show to let me him in since his song was so sweet. Now, he was changing the plan.

Instead of singing Aerosmith’s “I Don’t Wanna Miss A Thing,” Dean threatened to beat up Garth, the student DJ in charge of music, if he didn’t switch it to Billy Joel’s “Only The Good Die Young.” It didn’t matter that Dean wouldn’t beat the kid up since he wasn’t actually an asshole, his reputation preceded him and it was set. 

“Showtime,” the stage manager said, ushering Dean onstage as the polite applause died down for the kid before him who had tried juggling but keep dropping everything.

There was an awkward pause where Dean almost fled the scene but then Garth the DJ started the song.

The piano played, Dean prepared himself and the drums came in which signaled the transition to the words. 

_Come out, Castiel, don't let me wait,  
you Catholic kids start much too late_

__

____

Anyone who knew the song and knew Castiel could tell what the song was about and what Dean wanted but that didn’t stop him from continuing. 

_But sooner or later it comes down to fate, ___  
_I might as well be the one. ___  
_They showed you a statue and told you to pray. ___  
_They built you a temple and locked you away, ___  
_but they never told you the price that you pay _  
_for things that you might have done _____

_____ _

____

Dean sang, gaining confidence and even cracking a smile. His singing voice was good, he knew, and the crowd wasn’t booing so that was a plus. 

_Only the good die young! ___  
_That’s what I said, _  
_only the good die young _____

_____ _

____

Dean sang, adding scandalous Elvis-style hip movements to his song.

_Only the good die young!_

____

__

_“You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd ___  
_We ain't too pretty, we ain't too proud ___  
_We might be laughing a bit too loud ___  
_But that never hurt no one ___  
_So, come on, Castiel, show me a sign ___  
_Send up a signal I'll throw you the line ___  
_The stained-glass curtain you're hiding behind ___  
_Never lets in the sun _  
_Darling, only the good die young I tell you, only the good die young _____

_____ _

__

As Dean sang, he hopped down from the stage and started going through the crowd to try to sing to Castiel directly.

_You got a nice black suit and a party on your confirmation ___  
_You got a brand new soul ___  
_And a cross of gold _  
_But, Castiel, they didn't give you quite enough information _____

_____ _

____

__

Dean spotted Castiel just in time for the next line.

__

_You didn't count on me _  
_When you were counting on your rosary___

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Dean winked and Castiel’s face was red but he seemed more angry than embarrassed. 

______ _ _

_They say there's a heaven for those who will wait ___  
_Some say it's better but I say it ain't ___  
_I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints ___  
_The sinners are much more fun... _  
_You know that only the good die young _____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

At this point, the school’s elderly security guard was heading towards Dean and was clearly sent by the principal who had her arms crossed and a deep scowl on her face. Dean moved away from Castiel, weaving through seats and still singing.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_You say your mother told you all that I could give you was a reputation ___  
_She never cared for me _  
_But did she ever say a prayer for me?___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Other teachers caught on to what the principal wanted and began to chase Dean and try to grab the microphone from him but Dean was determined to finish his song and make his point.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Come out, come out, come out Castiel, don't let me wait, ___  
_You Catholic kids start much too late, ___  
_But sooner or later it comes down to fate ___  
_I might as well be the one, ___  
_You know that only the good die young ___  
_Tell you baby ___  
_You know that only the good die young ___  
_Only the good die young _  
_Only the good _  
_Only the good die young._____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dean finished to a loud applause and was at the back of the theater where he was able to drop the microphone with a flourish and run out of the theater. He didn’t stop running until he was in his usual hideout.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was hard not to smile as he smoked under the bleachers, hiding out until the show was done to give Sam a ride home. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The look on Castiel’s face was exactly what he was hoping for. Shock and anger, which Dean had been feeling since he had been asked to prove himself. Those feelings were coming back up when a loud voice caused him to almost drop his cigarette.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“DEAN WINCHESTER.”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Composing himself and acting like he didn’t care like he usually did, Dean kept smoking as an irate Cas was storming towards him. Dean should have known Cas would know where to find him. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What was that? Have you lost your mind? That song… I don’t even know what to say!” 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dean let Cas huff and puff in anger another minute while he took a slow drag before he answered. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I don’t get why you’re mad. Isn’t that what you expected from me? A song just about taking your virginity? Since you think that’s all I’m after.”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Don’t spin this on me. My mother was there. She doesn’t understand why…”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Because you won’t tell her!” Dean snapped. “You won’t tell her you’re gay.”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I am not the bad guy here, Dean,” Cas retorted.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah, you made it perfectly clear you’re too good for me. You know what? Fine. Stay in the closet, be a pastor just like Daddy and I’ll end up in jail. At least then we’re living up to everyone’s expectations.”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Dean, I never said I thought I was too good for you.”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It was heavily implied.”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“The whole town knows us and they’ll…”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I don’t care,” Dean stated, squishing his cigarette butt under his boot.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Easy for you to say,” Cas said under his breath.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“See?” Dean yelled. “There it is. Your reputation is so fucking important to you! You’ll be on your damn deathbed worrying if someone will judge the suit you’re wearing in your coffin. Newsflash, you can’t make everybody happy so why bother?”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Is that your plan then? Go through life creating an image, the guy without a care in the world? You know, you’re a hypocrite.”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“How?” Dean fired back.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You act exactly how people think you should, just like me. Everyone thinks you’re this brooding and dark mystery so that’s how you act,” Cas accused. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No, I just don’t give a shit what anyone thinks,” Dean replied, ignoring the truth in Cas’s words.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Castiel just rolled his eyes. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Why are you even here, Cas?” Dean asked, tired of fighting.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I was mad, I…”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You would have seen me in school eventually,” Dean shrugged. “Why chase after me? Why let me keep asking you out day after day?”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I don’t know,” Cas said, looking down.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dean hoped he knew what Cas was thinking even if he wouldn’t say it, he hoped Castiel cared about him.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You’re scared. I get it. But so am I,” Dean admitted. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You?” Cas asked, disbelief on his face.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah,” Dean shrugged. “You know how many people I’ve been with. None of them were quite like you. You make me forget about my reputation and what people think.”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Cas didn’t know what to say so he just looked at Dean, waiting for him to speak again.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Instead, Dean started to walk away since it seemed like they were leaving it at that. He got about six feet away when Cas called his name. Dean slowly turned around.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’ve never been with anyone. Not a kiss or a date or anything. You have all this experience and it terrifies me. Not many people even take the time to be my friend let alone anything more. I can’t lose you, Dean.”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dean’s heart flipped at those words but he decided to play it off with a joke. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Again, I only ever just said dinner,” Dean said with a smirk. “Your mind went to all kinds of other situations.”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“So just dinner?” Cas said, smile playing at his lips.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Just dinner,” Dean smiled back.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Okay.”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Tomorrow night,” Dean said. “I’ll pick you up and you better be wearing one of your sweater vests.”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
